


OTP4 From Behind That Locked Door Polyamory Love

by ship_of_fancy



Category: Eric Clapton (Musician), George Harrison - Fandom, Olivia Harrison - Fandom, Pattie Boyd - Fandom, The Beatles (Band), polyamory - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy
Summary: The continuing story of love with rock n rolls most famous love triangle...we start with some drabble...





	1. OTP4

“Kiss me, Pattie,” George demanded when Liv and Eric stepped inside. I threw my magazine at him, took off through the door and out to the garden. George chased me through the box hedge, into the fir trees, around the lilac bushes, and back back to the terrace. Eric was in the rocker holding Olivia. George stomped past and soon the studio door slammed. “One of us should go to him,” mused Livvy. “I will,” Eric said. “I’ll ring and see if Barb and Ringo will come to dinner, ” I said. “Yes,” agreed Liv. “That will cheer us all up.”


	2. Secrets From Behind That Locked Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia suggests to Pattie what everyone knows is going on anyway

Olivia called me and asked me to lunch. We met at a pub half way between Sussex and Henley. “George says he told you about our new agreement,” she said as soon as we sat down. “On, Liv. I do feel odd about this arrangement. I don’t know what to say.” I felt my face turn red with embarrassment. “I just wanted you to know I was aware.” She took a sip of water. “I feel the way you do, but, well, it’s what George wants. At least it’s you. I can stand knowing he is with someone who sincerely loves him and knows who he really is. .” “That’s what I thought, too.” I cleared my throat. “I hope this doesn’t come between us, Liv. You know I love you, too.” “I know, Pattie. I love you, as well.” Olivia signaled the waiter. “Two glasses of Pinot Noir, please.” I studied the menu. I heard Livvy murmur, “It’s only right to include Eric.” “"Oh, God,” I thought to myself. “"What in the world are we getting ourselves into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olivia goes along with the love that never ends.....


	3. So you're saying that George and Pattie still had a thing going on while he was married to Olivia?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get confirmation of the truth.....

You’d think it was obvious. I’m blond. She’s dark. He always wanted what ever was the opposite. She was the good wife and mother. I was not. She was satisfied. I never was. The yin and the yang, so to speak…..


	4. Excerpt from AU Magazine Interview with Olivia 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is interviewed about the love that's shining all around us....

AU: Recently, an article about polyamorous relationships, mentioned the possibility of you and George once being in one with his ex wife, Pattie Boyd, and her ex husband, Eric Clapton. Is this true? 

O.H.: (laughter) Nothing gets by the press does it? But, yes, for a few years in the mid nineties, and really until the end, I’d have to say the four of us were quite close. 

AU: When did you become friends with Eric and Pattie? 

O.H.: We were always friendly, but the true relationship started a few years after Conor was killed. George had dropped by Pattie’s one day, and found her trying to cope with a very distraught, depressed Eric. He called me and said he wanted to invite both Pattie and Eric to stay with us indefinitely. I don’t think Pattie really wanted to, but she’d do anything for George and Eric. Once Eric was with us, I could see he was very tortured, very sad. Dhani was about 15, and was thrilled having Eric to play guitar with and Aunt Pattie to cook and buy him anything he wanted. Around this time, Dhani decided he’d like to stay with my parents in California, and when it was just us four, George, Pattie, Eric, and me, rattling around the house, I did some research on polyamory and thought it’s what we were doing anyway, let’s explore this a little deeper.

AU: And George was ok with this? 

OH: (laughter) Not really. While he did love Pattie and Eric and having them live with us made us all feel a bit like teenagers, I don’t think he cared to have a label put on the relationship. Truthfully, George was pretty affectionate to both men and women, but he wasn’t at all into a sexual thing with Eric. And the same could be said for Eric! Oh, no! You are talking about two post war English men who were definitely into sex with women. On the other hand, they had no trouble with Pattie and I being affectionate. And of course, when we’d all fall asleep in the same bed, well, if you knew George, it didn’t matter who was in bed with him. He’d wrap himself around the nearest available body.

AU: How long did this relationship last, the four of you together? 

O.H.: Oh, pretty much until the cancer came back. Then we were traveling a lot, going to doctor’s visits, seeking treatment. But, when we were at Friar Park, well, you know, Pattie and Eric would join us. 

AU: And there was never any jealousy? O.H: I think there probably was jealousy. Mainly on George’s part when it came to any private time between Eric and me. By the time Eric came into the picture, out of desperation, I’d, well, I don’t like to use to word allowed, but yeah, um, George to be more open about his on going relations with Pattie. And Pattie, well, Pattie. (Laughter) I think she was quite uncomfortable at first, but like I said earlier, she will do anything for the people she loves. And to tell you the truth, it was fun to have her around. 

AU: Were you ever jealous of Pattie? 

O.H.: At first I was a bit jealous of Pattie. Everyone loves her, and she has a very friendly, outgoing personality. I was intimidated by the influence she had over George. Everything he held dear was on part because of Pattie. His religion, foremost. She found Friar Park, she encouraged his gardening, she’d helped him record music. Most of his taste he had picked up from Pattie. Plus, Pattie had been very close with George’s parents. I never met Louise, but Harold was a charmer, just like George.


	5. Home is Where George is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used this prompt:
> 
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/143066744289/imagine-that-person-a-of-your-otpot3-just-came

Eric and I were sitting at the kitchen counter at my cottage in Sussex. Eric was nervously chain smoking, and I was dying for a drink, but didn’t want to drink in front of Eric.

“Maybe we should wait out in the garden,” I suggested to Eric. He merely nodded and got up and went out the back door. I took the opportunity to sneak a slug of vodka that I kept in the freezer, then hurriedly popped some chewing gum in my mouth before joining Eric in the gazebo. 

“I can’t believe it’s been six months since George and Livvy went down under,” I said as I reached for Eric’s ciggie and took a puff.

“I don’t think I’ve gone this long without seeing him since we met,” Eric replied and then he lit me my own cigarette and handed it to me. We were both nervous as cats. Even if there were a way to measure such things, I don’t believe anyone would be able to figure out who loved George more, me or Eric. And since Livvy had entered the picture, I wondered always who the guys loved more, me or Liv. The moment George had brought Olivia to Hurtwood, Edge she and Eric had an instant connection. It surprised us all, but made it much easier to continue our mutual love affair. Certainly it was unusual, and we tried our best to keep it under wraps, but over the years our closest friends had figured out that George and I may have divorced and even though Eric and I couldn’t make our relationship work, didn’t mean we weren’t each other’s best friends. It was just the way it was and would always be. 

Suddenly we could hear the roar of a race car in the distance, and both Eric and I laughed nervously. I knew he had music he wanted to George to hear, but all I really wanted was to feel George’s arms around me and bury my face in his neck and smell the sandalwood that wafted from his hair and clothes.

When the car wheels hit the gravel drive, Eric and I dashed to met George. His lovely smile greeted us as he walked towards us, and Eric and I collided with George at the exact same instant sending us all tumbling to the ground. Like a pile of playing puppies, we giggled and hugged and soon all three of us started talking at once while lying in the grass, George holding me close, and Eric propped up on one elbow looking down at us. 

“What silly clowns we are,” Eric said, and George pulled Eric to his chest and kissed the topped of his head. For the first time in six months, I felt happy.

Since that day on the movie set when I met George, the only times I felt life was right was when I was with him. Even when things were horribly wrong, George was our safety net. The one who kept us afloat.

“Listen,” George said. “Liv’s waiting for us. She told me to tell you to bring everything you’ll need for the next ten years. She’s not letting you out of her sight for an instant. She’s missed you both terribly.” 

Eric stood and offered George a hand up. I lay staring at the blue sky and watching the clouds drift by. I knew I was grinning like a fool, but I had to savor the moment. Nothing ever felt as good as knowing George was close by. The feeling of peace and serenity was to be relished. Yet, when I heard him whistle, I jumped to my feet and hurried into the cottage. 

While Eric toted our bags and his guitars to the Audi, George and I snuck a few tokes off the bong. We chattered like monkeys and laughed liked hooligans as George sped up the motorway to Friar Park where we were met by Olivia’s luminous smile and suddenly, the world tilted on its axis.

“I’m home,” I thought to myself as I wrapped my arms around Olivia. And Eric’s goofy grin at seeing her, just added to the happiness. Together again at last. The way it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> my fantasy that George, Pattie, Eric and Olivia were in love with each other....


End file.
